


Everything Was Grey

by Hale_1517



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hale_1517/pseuds/Hale_1517
Summary: Magnus Bane hater the colour grey, not that he had ever know any other colour.Alec Lightwood knew he must never allow himself to see colour.Soulmate AU: You see colour the first time you see your soulmate.





	Everything Was Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Soulmate AU: You see colour for the first time when you first meet your soulmate. 
> 
> Their first meeting is actually taken from the books, it’s what I had on hand while writing this and I felt like they made eye contact more then in the show where Magnus is intrigued while Alec has to go and save the world. 
> 
> The titled is loosely inspired by Colors by Halsey.

For Magnus Bane the world had always been in shades of grey.

The farm that Magnus was born on held a variety of greys, from the deep greys that flowed on the tops of the trees to the pale greys of the fields. His mother, whom his stepfather said had the most beautiful deep brown eyes, was composed of differencing shades of darker greys. While his stepfather had one of the lightest shades of grey Magnus had encountered on top of his head. 

The rope that held his mother’s weight from the barn rafters was a deep grey that he would never forget. The fire that he lashed out at his step father was a pale and ugly grey, similar to the colour of his eyes when he realized Magnus wasn’t his son but the son of a monster.

A few of the silent brothers, who raised him after the deaths of his parents, would tell him of the beautiful colors they experienced before the world faded back to grey and they took on their vows. By taking their vows to forever protect the Soul-Sword and the many secrets entrusted to them they had rejected their soulmates. Seeing only moments of colour before the world went back to grey. 

When he met her, the pretty, mundane girl who stole his heart -he expected to see colour. The world around them stayed grey for Magnus as her breath was taken away by the beauty of the world. Magnus stayed with her, let her experience the beauty of the varying colours. Until her world faded back to grey, the amber of Magnus eyes being the last thing she ever saw. Magnus hated that their years together were spent in shades of grey, that he never did know the colour of her eyes or the colour her cheeks turned when he gave her that sly smile of his. 

Magnus hated grey. He didn’t know what any other colours looked like, but he knew he hated grey. He had lived for centuries, seen empires rise and fall, lived in many different countries and visited even more but never truly got to experience their beauty. He distracted himself by learning, by becoming the best warlock he could. He used his hatred for the colour grey, his hatred for his father who cursed him with immortality, to become the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Throughout his many years Magnus had encountered countless mundanes, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike -and none ever made the world explode in colour. Not even his dear, wretched Camille. 

 

Alexander Lightwood didn’t know anyone who could see in colour. 

His parents didn’t marry for love or because they were soulmates -but because it was expected of them. Just like all Shadowhunters. They needed to protect the world from demons; they didn’t have time to waste to chase after someone that might not even exist. You needed to marry to further your family in politics and produce the next generation of Shadowhunters -the idea was engraved in Alec’s mind before he could even properly speak. 

Isabelle, his romantic of a younger sister, would gush to Alec and Jace about what colour their hair might be and how Jace’s hair was clearly a much different colour than their own. About how she couldn’t wait until the day she met her soulmate. 

Alec knew that even if one day his world was flipped upside and the shades of grey blossomed into beautiful colour he would never pursue it. He would deny it with everything he had. 

Alexander Lightwood was a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters don’t marry for love. Shadowhunters don’t marry for love and they certainly don’t marry someone of the same sex.

 

 

Alec looked around the dark street and thought back to how he got here. It was the girl’s fault, Clary. She had come bathing into the hunt that night at Pandemonium and now here he was. Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter and eldest of the Lightwood name, was going to attend a Warlock’s party after being invited by a downworlder-in Brooklyn. This wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time but Jace needed him. Jace may not be his soulmate but Jace is his parabatai. He needs Alec to always have his back, to always be there to make sure he is safe, even when he is stupidly chasing some wanna be Shadowhunter who is practically a mundie. 

Alec, Jace, Clary and her mundane friend all followed after Isabelle would confidently strode up the steps leading the a large metal bound door and pressed the only name written on the buzzers, Bane. Isabelle pressed the button once, then twice and before she could press it a third time Alec stopped her. 

“Don’t be rude,” Alec grabbed his little sister’s wrist. 

“Alec-“ Isabelle flared up at him. 

The door flew open.

Amber was the first colour Alexander Lightwood ever saw. 

Isabelle was talking but Alec didn’t hear a word of it. He was overwhelmed, colour was spreading everywhere. The inky black of his sister’s dress, Clary’s vibrant red hair and Jace’s fair blond. The browns and red of the brick that made up the building and the silver of the metal surrounding the windows. 

Alec started to panic. He had found his soulmate and he couldn’t accept it. He couldn’t be bound for life to another man. A warlock, a downworlder, to top it all off. He would be cast out of the Clave, deruned, abandoned by his people, his family. 

Amber eyes flooded Alec’s senses and he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He saw a life where he wouldn’t have to hide who he truly was. Alec had seen colour and he didn’t want to go back to a world without it. 

Magnus Bane saw blue. Blue eyes that held so much fear but refused to looked away. The eyes of a Shadowhunter, a teenage boy nonetheless. Magnus never thought that holding a birthday party for Chairman Meow, his most loyal cat, would result in him finding the man that he would spend the rest of his immortal life fighting for.


End file.
